


That one time Sokka came to Zuko's office and shenanigans happened

by ZukosAss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, Sokka is bottom because I say so, Top Zuko, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukosAss/pseuds/ZukosAss
Summary: Okay so I wrote a mildly successful fanfiction on Wattpad called 'After the war' you can read it here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/219003389-after-the-war and it recently hit 50 thousand reads so I wrote this as a little celebration kinda thingy.Anyhoops, enjoy the smut!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	That one time Sokka came to Zuko's office and shenanigans happened

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, I had to give Zuko a last name because plot and Fire seemed a little too on the nose for me so I tried to be clever.

Zuko looked up from the document he'd been staring at on his laptop as the phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. The exhausted man pinched the bridge of his nose and reached his hand out for the phone. He picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Agni Kai Industries, Zuko Pyre speaking, to whom have I the pleasure of addressing?" Over the years of being the CEO of his father's company, Zuko had to learn how to address the people that called him properly.

"Hello, Mr Pyre, my name is Song, head of communications for Beifong Metal Suppliers" came the voice on the other end.

"Well, hello Song, how may I help you?" Zuko's attention was momentarily stolen by the sound of his office door opening, and a smile crept upon his face as he saw Sokka entering the room. He mouthed to his husband to wait outside the room while he finished the phone call and leaned back in his seat, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Well, our company has got wind of your plans to expand your coffee shop chain into Ba Sing Se" Zuko nodded and made a noise of agreement as Sokka hopped up onto the desk and laid a hand on Zuko's ankle.

"Those are my plans for both the coffee shop chain and the car dealerships" Zuko spoke into the phone as he eyed Sokka's hand slowly travelling up his leg up to his thigh. He tried in vain to bat his husband's hands away but he kept going until his hand lay on Zuko's inner thigh.

"Mr Pyre, is something wrong?" Zuko was suddenly dragged back to the phone call after he'd let out a harsh sigh from Sokka digging his fingers into his inner thigh. Damn Sokka's intimate knowledge of what points on his husband's body made him squirm.

"No, Song, nothing is wrong" Zuko said, fighting to get his voice even while glaring at his impudent husband and swatting his arm lightly. "So tell me how you can help me expand the coffee shops and car dealerships into Ba Sing Se" Zuko could tell that Sokka wasn't going to let up the intimacy assault, so he tried to ensure that Song would talk at him and he wouldn't have to give a long, thought out response.

As Song talked about how Beifong Metal Suppliers could help Agni Kai Industries move into Ba Sing Se, Sokka pushed Zuko's legs off his table and planted himself directly in front of his husband, sitting atop the birch desk. The water tribe man used both of his feet to force his husband's legs apart and moved to straddle him.

Sat astride him Sokka started to kiss and bite at Zuko's neck as the CEO tried to hold in the low groans that threatened to escape him. As Sokka bit down on one spot that never failed to make Zuko let out breathy moans, he had to bite down hard on his lip to stop the sound coming forth.

Zuko closed his eyes and fought to listen to the phone call as he felt Sokka's hands undoing his shirt. This task became even harder when he felt his husband's lips trailing down his torso; kissing, licking and biting at every sensitive spot Sokka knew of. It was all Zuko could do to firmly clamp his free hand over his mouth to block the moans threatening to surface.

It then became nigh on impossible to focus on the phone call when he felt Sokka's hands undoing his golden belt, and he shifted to let the wine red, slim trousers be pulled below his knees, along with his underwear.

He looked down at the man who was now on his knees in front of him and ran a hand through the dark brown hair and came to rest his fingers on his husband's lip. Sokka had visited Zuko's office many times before, in fact Sokka came to see his husband on almost all of his days off from his own job, which of course Zuko appreciated immensely. In fact when Sokka came to the office it almost always came down to this, but never while the CEO was on a crucial phone call.

"So we could place a few of the coffee shops in the outer ring of the city, and our company would be more than happy to supply all the metal needed for construction, and builders and labourers for a reasonable fee, which I'm sure will be handled by your accounting team"

"Yes, it will" Zuko's breath hitched at a wave of pleasure coursing through him as he looked down at his beautiful husband, throat deep on his cock. Damn Sokka and his non-existent gag reflex. Sokka pulled off Zuko making sure to apply pressure to all the sensitive parts of his husband's cock and then coming back up to plant a chaste kiss on his mouth.

Okay, they were doing this, while he was on the phone, discussing an important step for his company with a well-known metal production company... all while receiving oral sex from his husband.

At the moment Song wasn't asking Zuko any questions and she didn't need a response from the CEO so he muted the phone as he felt a sound crawling up his throat, desperate to escape him.

He made sure his end of the phone was muted, gripped his husband's hair and bucked his hips up pushing himself deeper into Sokka's mouth as an embarrassingly loud, all but, pornographic moan filled the room. Zuko found he was short of breath while letting himself feel the full force of his orgasm as he placed involuntary, small, gentle thrusts into his husband's mouth.

Zuko felt the back of his head hit the headrest of his chair as he panted and watched Sokka draw the back of his hand across his mouth. Zuko nodded after Sokka mouthed 'is the phone still on mute?'

"I'll be waiting for you at home, my darling firefly" Sokka whispered sultrily as he gripped Zuko by the tie and pulled his chest forward, leaving their faces inches apart. Zuko wanted nothing more than to connect their lips and kiss his husband forever, but he still had the phone call to attend to.

"Will that do Mr Pyre?" Zuko was drawn violently back to the phone call at the sound of his name and he scrambled to unmute the call, realising he'd been staring at his husband leaving his office.

"Yes, Song, that will do! Thank you very much for this opportunity, would you mind sending me a summary of what we've discussed in an email?"

"Of course, I'll send Miss Beifong your regards"

"Thank you" Zuko said as he hung up, leaving the young lady on the other end of the phone none the wiser to what had transpired in his office not five minutes ago.

Zuko got up from his chair and readjusted his clothes so he regained his modesty and was appropriately dressed, and went to look out of the floor to ceiling window in his office.

As he stared at the view beyond the glass, he let a thought wander into his head. His mind was suddenly flooded with images of Sokka splayed out on their bed, the sheets adorned with rose petals and candles lining the wall, his face painted with a coy, sultry smile as he beckoned his husband over. Zuko smiled as he realised he was remembering how Sokka had greeted him on the evening of his last birthday.

Zuko decided he'd worked hard enough today, and thus leaving now wouldn't be entirely undeserved. Plus, if the pictures Sokka had sent him had anything to do with the earlier image in his mind's eye, it would be rude to keep his husband waiting for him, and Zuko wasn't one to forget his manners.

He took a quick look in the mirror that hung above his desk and decided he looked presentable enough to walk through the building. He notified his secretary of his leaving and moments later found himself walking through the car park, shooting Sokka a quick text saying he was on his way home and getting into his car.

While leaving the car park he struggled not to release the full power of his Lotus Evora as he drove home, excitement telling him the sooner he was home, the sooner he would have his husband on his knees in front of him, therefore speeding is forgivable. On the flip side, rationality told him that if he got caught speeding it would be a while before he was with Sokka as he would have been arrested.

A small smile played on Zuko's lips as he parked the car in the driveway and entered his home. 

The first thing that hit him was the smell. A sweet, inviting scent of jasmine incense. He followed the smell to the stairs and looked down at the rose petals beneath his feet, a trail leading him to the top of the stairs.

'My, my, Sokka has been busy' Zuko thought as he ascended the stairs.

He reached the bedroom door and gripped the handle. He could feel anticipation nagging at his mind, screaming at him to fling the door open and immediately set himself upon Sokka and return earlier's... favour. But that wouldn't be necessary. The fast, heated passion can come later, let the moment linger and be slow and gentle. For now.

Zuko closed his fingers tighter around the door handle and twisted it, letting the door swing agonisingly slowly open. The sight that met Zuko's eyes on the other side of the door was something else. Sokka was kneeling on the bed, wearing nothing but one of Zuko's t-shirts, smiling seductively beckoning Zuko over.

"I've been waiting for you Hot stuff"

"Well, you won't have to wait any longer beautiful, now come here and let me return the favour"


End file.
